This invention relates to a covering device for a fabric inlet and outlet slot of the housing of a tenter, through which the fabric is transported by two chains guided in rails. The rail chains pass with the fabric through the inlet and outlet slots., the free slot cross-section being essentially coverable by flexible strip material guided over deflection elements.